Spades
'Summary' A dwarven girl of a truly ruthless but, simultaneously, pleasant disposition. Heart aflame with the fires of battle always, Spades was made and is played by Genevieve "Livinpink" Forget, after her previous character was killed in Week 15 of Rollplay Solum. Shes a hot tempered fighter wielding a two-handed battle axe. ''Key Events Origin Spades was met by the party after they returned to the town of Werra from Jhakri's burial, where the townsfolk had gathered to see her duel a Voraci Soldier whom she quickly decapitated with a swipe of her two-handed battle axe. Spades hates the Voraci with passion and is always willing to kill them. '''Heavy Spoilers' Death While travelling on a boat in Week 21, the party passed under a large bridge where Voraci soldiers had gathered to spit on the passing ships. Spades was enraged by this and lassoed one of the soldiers off the bridge, breaking his neck in the process. By doing this Spades set the whole party in trouble and the captain was furious, saying how the Voraci were going to kill all of them for her deeds. Some days later the boat ran into a seemingly huge Voraci force(which turned out to be mostly illusionary). The party had decided that spades had become a liability to the group and their mission and regretfully they had to knock the dwarf out. Spades was then handed over to the Voraci along with a sum of money, as the party was cornered by their forces and there was no other way out. She was then taken by the forces and likely executed soon after. She was replaced by Léa in the following week. In an AMA, Neal stated that the Voraci cut out her tongue, and then crucified her on the same bridge she killed the soldier. Show/Hide Spoiler Trivia *Has a habit of killing surrendering foes. *Her horse is named Esteban. * Would like to have a combat shovel for a weapon, which Neal constantly denies her of. * Butted heads with Victarian on many occasions, as Victarian came to question her rash and aggressive ways of dealing with situations. ''Notable Feats and Kills * '''Tis but a scratch: '''Severed the right arm of prince Zeldir's level 10 bodyguard with a critical hit on Week 18. This made the man bleed so badly that he gave up and asked Spades to end it, which she did by decapitating him. * '''GET OVER HERE!: '''Completed an unlikely lasso attempt on a Voraci soldier taunting the party as they traveled by boat under a bridge in Week 21 which resulted in the soldier's death. While an impressive achievement, it unfortunately set into motion the events that ultimately led to Spades' death. Kill Count'' * Week 15: 1 Voraci Soldier * Week 17: 1 Voraci Sergeant (Who was a Captain of the Guard) * Week 18: 2 Hobgoblins, 2 Castle Guards, Prince's Bodyguard * Week 19: Necromancer * Week 20: 1 Voraci Bounty Hunter (Archer) * Week 21: 1 Bugbear, 1 Voraci Soldier Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Rollplay Solum Category:Solum Week 15 Category:Solum Week 17 Category:Solum Week 19 Category:Solum Week 20 Category:Solum Week 21